Gem of Secrets
by OnceARaven
Summary: There's a new Guild in town who is almost as powerful as Fairy Tail but naturally with new guilds there are new evils. SYOC Open until Feb 22
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a fairy tail SYOC. I don't think I'll have an oc in this one so you guys will have a better chance of getting in. This is about another Guild(the name of which I have not decided yet. I will have you guys give me some names and then you can vote) and it's members. They can be as young as 6 and as old as whatever you want. I will need a good guild and a dark guild.**

The man grinned as he watched the five teens. The five of them would help his cause and find the gem for him even if they didn't know it yet. His team would follow them and they would lead them to the gem. All the kids had to do was pick up the job request and follow it. It was that simple.

"Do you know why I choose these five?" He spoke. He turned to face a small man who shook his head. "They're powerful and if we destroy them then that Guild will be nothing." The small man nodded meekly and glanced down at his feet. He wanted to speak but he was too hesitant. He but his lip and glanced up, shivering slightly.

"If they are so powerful how can you be sure they won't defeat the team." He said. The man frowned and turned sharply making the small man jump. The man laughed.

"Oh Dragio you idiotic man, they can't beat them. They're too powerful. They'll kill them but of course I still want it to be fun so picking the strongest members is the best idea." Dragio nodded in agreement. He didn't want to make the other man mad. The other man sighed.

"Of course sir." Dragio replied. The man frowned and glanced around the room.

"Now that I think about send the team in I want to talk to them about some things." Dragio nodded and bowed sightly before rushing to the door. "Oh and Dragio." Dragio turned. "Ever doubt me again and I'll have your head."

* * *

**So here it is! The form is on my profile! I was also thinking about doing a Fullmetal Alchemist Syoc or a Divergent one so if you guys think you may submit to one of them tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Characters( Aka Chimera Flame)**

**Marisole Bartnum**

**Nathaniel Maxwell**

**Stygian Blade**

**Rizuku Anna She-ko aka Ann**

**Iris Lydia Holton.**

**Bad Characters(aka Black Titan)**

**Sennin Ganan **

**Marquis**

**Phoebe**

**Kaeli**

**Bedwyr Noshan**

Nathaniel frowned as he looked at the request board. As usual it was filled with papers that constantly over lapped each other. Though most of the jobs paid well a majority of them were idiotic jobs. People asking them to come perform at some little kids birthday party or a person who need some wagon or car moved across the country and they wanted a wizard to protect it. If there was any good jobs they couldn't see it because of the mess or Fairy Tail had gotten the job. Most people relied on them, and since there was so many members they could easily get jobs accomplished.

"Looking for a job?" Nathaniel glanced over to his right and nodded slowly. Despite the fact that Chimera Flame was the number two guild in Fiore their members weren't very close. There was probably two teams total and a few people who went off in pairs but otherwise that was it. Though this didn't mean that they wouldn't come to each other's aid if they needed it.

The man on Nathaniel's right was a man who had been a member of Chimera Flame for a short period but had managed to prove himself many times in the town however he never accepted any jobs for some reason.

"Are you interested in pairing up on a job Stygian?" Nathaniel asked. The man, Stygian, shrugged slightly. Nathaniel turned so he could see Stygian fully.

"I don't know." He answered simply. "The Master wanted to see us by the way." Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at Stygian.

"What for?" Nathaniel asked. Stygian shrugged again and put his hands in his pockets.

"Who knows? He requested some others too so we better get going." Stygian gestured to the long hallway where the master's office was. For some reason he had wanted one so they cleared out a room for him and that was the end of it. Nathaniel sighed before stretching his arms out. Stygian watched him with a bored look. It always seemed like he was bored.

Stygian made his way forward and Nathaniel put his arms down. Nathaniel followed after him and just got to the door as Stygian knocked on it. "Come in." A deep voice responded to the knock and Stygian turned the door knob.

The room was very simple with a desk and some chairs in front of it. On each side of the room there were book cases from the bottom on the floor to the top. Nathaniel wouldn't have been surprised if they could pull on of the books out to reveal a secret compartment. Lastly the room had a giant window behind it which showed them the lake behind the guild.

The Master who most people called Lyes, despite the fact that it was probably not his real name. Across from him sat two teenage girls, neither one of which were older than fifteen. Stygian smirked as he walked into the room. "Master. Ladies." He greeted them. Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. This demeanor was completely different from the one he had before.

One of the girls, the younger one rolled her eyes at his comment. "Pedophile." She mumbled. Nathaniel frowned and glanced over at Stygian in surprise. Stygian however just stood there staring at the girl.

"Uh….

"I'm sure you have all seen each other around the hall but let me properly introduce you. This is Iris Holton, Rizuku Anna She-ko ut and Marisole Bartnum." Nathaniel frowned. There was only two girls in the room. He turned and his eyes went wide as he noticed a third one in the corner. She said nothing as Lyes introduced her instead she just watched Nathaniel carefully.

Suddenly he realized something. She was the girl who was barely in the Guild and when she was she stayed off in the corner be herself.

"You can just call me Ann." Said the other girl. She then giggled. Nathaniel recognized her too. She was the one girl who made ice sculptures and sold them to people when she didn't have a job. Nathaniel nodded.

"And you can called me big brother." Stygian said. Iris gave him a cold stare.

"That's disgusting." She said. Stygian stared at her in defeat.

"Anyhow." Lyes said in annoyance as he looked at Stygian. "I have a special request. A few months ago a request was made to figure out a way to protect a gem. Some rich family heirloom. But I just got another request from the same person. Apparently the gem is very powerful and can destroy many things." Marisole frowned in the corner.

"Was it stolen?" Her calm voice asked. Lyes sighed and nodded.

"Yes. And now the family is requesting it be retrieved. They said they would pay us around 500,000 jewel." Everyone in the room aside the master looked up in interest. "I'm worried about safety because the man said it was very important but what I don't understand is why he didn't tell us it was this important until now."

"Can he afford that?" Iris asked in surprise. Lyes nodded.

"It's suspicious but you can never be too careful. I want you five to go as a team and scope it out and even help them if you can."

"Um…Master…I can't exactly go on jobs." Stygian. Lyes smiled at him.

"Of course you can't. You'll just be assisting some friends who need help." Lyes said. Stygian stared at him.

"So I won't get the money will I?" Lyes shrugged.

"Eventually if you can atone for your sins." Lyes said. Iris narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Master no offense but I don't think I quite understand." Iris said. She paused. "We have never even worked together, we don't even know some of each other's abilities and you want us to work together?" Iris finished. She eyed Marisole for a moment as she walked forward.

"I will accept the job." Marisole said firmly. Ann giggled.

"So will I. It should be pretty fun." She said. Marisole stayed silent as she waited for the others. Ann on the other hand glanced around at them.

"If you wish so master I will." Nathaniel said suddenly. Lyes nodded then he glanced between Stygian and Iris. Stygian scowled.

"Fine but if I get in trouble with the Magic Council I'm blaming it on you." Lyes smirked and watched Iris who sighed.

"Fine." She answered.

**So I got one bad guy. So if your character wasn't accepted you can still make villains and send them in, After all they have not been featured yet. Submissions for good characters are closed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So we have another villain who will replace Bedwyr from the last name is Ghost Yuurei**

* * *

"Oh god I feel sick." Nathaniel put his head between his legs and looked down. Iris snorted and glanced over at him.

They had decided to board a train to take the to the house of the requester. All of the realized his was a mistake right after the train had started to move and Nathaniel had gotten sick. Marisole who sat next to him raised a dark eyebrow and pulled her cloak closer to her. She had said nothing the whole journey and barely bothered to give any of them a second look. She simply did as the Master had told them to do.

"The only reason you have motion sickness is because your moving but you think your not, so really all you have to is look at the window." Nathaniel frowned at her.

"Don't you think I've tried that!?" He said in annoyance. He glanced up at her for one moment but almost right after ducked his head down. "Dragon Slayers always get motion sickness." Marisole gave him a cold stare. It was clear the only reason she talked was because she didn't want to listen to him complain. She seemed tense enough but now she was just annoyed.

"Fine just don't vomit on me." She turned away and looked out the window. Ann glanced

"We shouldn't argue." She said. "And it's not that bad our stop is the next one. " Iris snorted and sat back in the chair. Stygian who sat beside her gave her a distant look as though he was thinking of something else. Despite that he acted as though he was following the conversation. "If this real we might get some good money." Ann continued.

"But what are the chances that it will be easy to complete the ob. I mean I'm pretty sure it's going around that they'll pay good money so other people are doing." Iris said in annoyance.

"Since when has any job been easy?" Nathaniel groaned from his place beside Marisole. His face gained a green color and she scooted farther away from him. Iris frowned then stood up and stretched.

"I think we're here." She said. Stygian frowned.

"Sit down." He went to grab her wrist to pull her down to the chair but Iris ripped her hand away before Stygian could even get close. She scowled at him and sat down.

"I have copy magic stupid. If I touch you I can use your powers and since I'm in no need of them now I don't think I want to have them." Stygian looked at her in surprise. The train was slowing down now and the others watched them.

"You can copy anyone's magic even if you don't know what their magic is? For example Marisole's? " Marisole gave him a cold stare but waited for Iris to answer. Iris smirked.

"If I wanted to yes."She glanced over at Marisole. Suddenly Marisole held out her hand.

"Then do it. You will be powerless just like I am now." They all stared at her. "When I use my magic I have to be on the ground or somehow connected to the earth. I can't use it on a train" She said in annoyance. She drew her hand back and stood up as the train stopped. She then grabbed a very small bag from the floor.

She turned to Nathaniel. "The train stopped you should be fine now." He looked up at her. She sighed and grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He swayed slightly as he stood there. She gave him his bag then she walked forward. Nathaniel frowned.

"Well we better get going, she has the map." He walked after her.

* * *

"May be we should go this way." Iris said dragging her hand down the map. Stygian frowned. He was the one holding it now. He turned it.

"Are you sure it doesn't go this way." He said. Iris made an impatient noise and tried to turn it again. Ann pulled her sleeve.

"I think he's right." Nathaniel sighed and rubbed the side of his temple where his guild mark was. It sometimes drew attention to him like it was now but he knew it wasn't just because of it. This was a town that never really had much magic so wizards, plus weird tattoo, plus people yelling at each other were not a good match.

"Hey!" Nathaniel and Ann both turned their heads to Marisole who looked extremely exasperated. "Don't you thin we should head to that big house up there." She pointed up and Ann giggled at their stupidity. "After all they are supposed to be very rich." Iris and Stygian looked over and gave them a glare.

"You're kidding right?" Marisole shrugged and turned sharply, making her cloak flutter. Ann smiled and started to follow after her.

"It makes sense if you think about it." Ann said as followed Marisole. She tripped slightly as she tried to catch up with her but quickly regained her balance.

"She just shes to know everything doesn't she?" Iris said. She reluctantly moved forward, past Nathaniel. Stygian shrugged at Nathaniel and turned the map again. He then rolled his eyes a himself.

"Well look at that she was right." Stygian said. Nathaniel laughed slightly. Stygian wake forward and stopped beside

"Come on we have some work to do." Nathaniel said. He patted Stygian on the back as Stygian put the map away in his pocket.

* * *

_**So I can't really do romances because there are too many age gaps. Iris is 13, Ann is 15, Marisole is 17, Nathaniel is 18 and Stygian is 21. So if we do have a romance it will have to be between Nathaniel and Marisole unless you guys want ocs along the way for your ocs to get involved with.**_

_**And Sorry this was so short...**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for coming, my name is Kaeli and that is my father Sennin." The girl said. She looked no older than fifteen but she definitely a rich man's daughter. She wore some expensive looking jewelry with a very elegant dress. She smiled at them. "My father can't talk by the way so I'm here to explain everything." Marisole narrowed her eyes at the other girl but the others nodded. The man Sennin, nodded at them and waved his hand out to the couch for them to sit down.

"Thank you!" Ann said happily she walked forward and Iris and Stygian followed behind her. Marisole and Nathaniel decided to stand as Kaeli and Sennin sat on the couch opposite to them. Kaeli sighed.

"So the whole problem is very grim. The thing is there is this Gem. It has been passed throughout my mother's family to the first daughter. My mother got it when she was sixteen so I was supposed to get it when I turned sixteen. However a few months ago after my other took a trip to see my grandfather she started to act strange. One day she an out in the hallway and started to scream and yell then she threw the gem on to the floor." It was clear that retelling the story bothered the girl but she continued to talk.

"My father tried to calm her down but then the gem exploded in this green light. When it disappeared my father couldn't talk and my other way dead."

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry." Ann said. Kaeli gave her a small thankful smile.

"Thank you." She glanced over at her father and who nodded at her. "After that we sealed the thing up but we knew it probably wouldn't hold long so we made the request. Then one night a man broke into our house and stole the thing. He headed towards the mountains. We were very distraught then my grandfather, my mother's father, came to us and after he learned what happened he told us we needed to get it back as soon as possible. He said that the gem had been a family heirloom because a wizard in our family had taken it from a dark wizard who wanted to destroy the world or something like that. So the wizard took it and placed a curse on it which only allowed his family to have it. It was probably what attacked my mother. And now well we have no idea where it could be and something bad could happen if it got in the wrong hands."

"Why did the gem attack your mother if she was apart of the family?" Marisole asked. Kaeli pursed her lips.

"I have no idea." She replied hesitantly. Her father tapped her shoulders and signed something with his hands. Kaeli nodded. " He said he thought maybe it the curse wore off or maybe my mother did something to it. My grandfather didn't really specify when he was talking about it. He was in a rush." Marisole glanced over at Nathaniel.

"Well consider it done." Nathaniel said. "We'll get it back for your family and even help you seal it up." Nathaniel said. Kaeli looked down at her feet.

"We both thank all of you." She said. Iris smirked.

"So the payment?" Ann gave her a sharp look but Iris didn't see to care. Kaeli's eyes went wide and she looked at her father.

"Oh yes! Sorry. I think the agreement was 500,00 Jewels all together." Sennin nodded at her. "I you get the gem back we will pay you this." She said. Stygian sighed and frowned. He wouldn't be able to get the money. He hated this so much. Kaeli ignored this.

"If you all want you may stay tonight and leave tomorrow?" Sennin stood up and looked at the five of them.

"Of course..if you don't mind." Nathaniel responded. Kaeli siled.

"Perfect we have rooms ready already...they were for just in case but it seems it was a good idea." Stygian, Ann, Iris and Kaeli stood up. "This way."

* * *

Iris sighed and she fell back on the bed. It was so soft and comfy, similar to the guild's living quarters where she lived. She could have just fell asleep right there but Kaeli and her father Sennin had said that dinner would be ready by seven and she would need to eat. She could take a nap though.

_Knock! _Iris scowled and looked over at the door. Slowly she sat up then stood up an walked over to the door. She opened it to see Marisole standing in the door way. She looked hesitant and a bit nervous. "Can I help you?" She asked. This was strange. Marisole and Iris had really never talked much. Ever. Mariosle was always on jobs and when she wasn't she sat quietly in a corner of the guild with a book or a drink. Not booze though. Iris would have known if she liked booze.

"May I come in?" She asked. Iris narrowed her eyes but still nodded. She stepped back and allowed the older girl to step in the room. She then closed the door. "I'm just going to get straight to the point. Don't trust these two." Iris gave her a bored look.

"What are you paranoid about?" Marisole raised an eyebrow and sighed. She pulled her dark brown braid forward.

"You can't sense anything?" Iris shook her head.

"No. Why?" She asked hesitantly. Marisole pursed her lips.

"Just be careful around them. "Marisole turned and headed toward the door then exited it. Iris hadn't understood her, so she didn't sense the bad feeling. Marisole sighed and leaned against the wall. She could talk to Nathaniel. He was a dragon slayer may be he would understand, maybe he felt it too. She looked down the hall the walked forward. She stopped after only two doors and knocked on one. She heard rustling then the door opened.

"Um...Marisole?" He asked. It was clear he was hesitated.

"May I come in?" She asked. He nodded and stood to the side as she walked in. He closed it just as Iris did. "I have a question for you."

"Okay..shoot." He said. He watched her then gained a concerned look as she hesitated.

"Does this place seem strange to you?" She asked. Why she was taking a different approach to him she had no idea. Nathaniel frowned and shrugged.

"Not really why?" Marisole bit her lip. "Why?" He repeated "Do you feel something strange." Marisole shook her head.

"Um..you know what I shouldn't have said anything at all. Never mind. Just be careful. I won't be coming to dinner. If they as just tell them that I was tired." Marisole turned and started to go toward the door but Nathaniel grabbed her arm. She ripped it out his grip instantly.

"What do you sense Marisole tell me!" He said a bit loudly. Marisole narrowed her eyes.

"It's nothing. It's just my magic abilities allow me to sense things sometimes. They can..." She hesitated. "They can sometimes be wrong and be mixed up because of things. It might be because I'm am very tired or because there are so many people working in this house. It's fine." She turned and walked towards the door very quickly and then exited leaving Nathaniel by himself.

* * *

**Also we have another villain. He won't be taking anyone's place. His name is Albon Warbucks.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is... Kaeli trailed off as she glanced around the large room. Nathaniel tensed .

"She wasn't feeling well and she was tired so she said she was going to skip dinner." Nathaniel said. He glanced over at the others. Iris nodded at him while Ann and Stygian seemed surprised.

"Really she seemed fine?" Ann said with concern. She bit her lip and glanced back over at Kaeli who gave Nathaniel a questioning look.

"uh...you know how she is." Nathaniel said. Iris rolled her eyes at him but only he seemed to notice. Kaeli siled an exchanged a look with her father.

"It's no problem. I hope she'l feel well soon. We can send some food to her room later if she wants any." Kaeli said. She took her napkin and unfolded it before placing it on her lap. "But for now I hope all of you enjoy this meal. We want you to be strong and healthy for tomorrow." As she stopped talking the doors at the end of the room opened. Five men came through the door. Most of them were nothing special but the last caught them for a oment. He was average height wwith long black hair and red eyes. He had a scar under his left eye the ran down to his neck.

Kaeli glanced back over at her father and stood up. All five of the men placed the plates around the table. Four of them walked back and stood against the wall but the last one, the one with the red eyes walked forward and stood beside Kaeli. "I would like all of you to meet Yuurei. He's the son of my father's most trusted servant." Kaeli smiled widely at him. He bowed at them.

"It's nice to meet you all." The sentence seemed strange on he man's lips. Stygian raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"Yuurei will assist you if you need anything for tomorrow such as food or something from the town. If you need anything just ask one of the maids or butlers in the hall and they will go get him. " Kaeli said. She nodded at him and he turned and walked away from the table. Kaeli smiled and sat back down.

"Dig in."

* * *

After everyone had finished their dinners they had gone back to their rooms. None of them bothered going to Marisole's. Stygian and Ann didn't bother because they assumed she would want to be alone. Iris and Nathaniel didn't bother because they knew she wouldn't be there.

All of them ended up going to bed early and getting up early for the job. Marisole was already sitting in the dinning room reading a book Kaeli had given to her. Two pieces of toast sat y her un touched. The others gave her a questioning look as they came in.

"Are you feeling better?" Ann asked. She sat down beside her and went for a muffin. Marisole glanced over at Nathaniel who sat across from her. She looked back at Ann.

"I'm feeling fine now, thank you." She said. She turned back to her book and said nothing else. Kaeli's eyes went over them and she turned her head as someone knocked on the door. She got up and quickly walk over to it before opening it slightly. She whispered some things that Natahniel caught. He raised an eyebrow. She shut the door walked back over to the table with something in her hand.

"I apologize for my father's absents he had some work to do in the town. Now. Here is the map you requested Marisole." She handed over the paper to Marisole who took it willingly. She opened it and placed it on the table. "Do you mind?" She asked. Kaeli shook her head. Marisole flattened the map out.

"You got a map of the mountain?" Iris asked. Marisole nodded as she looked it over. She pointed to a spot on the map.

"What on this side of the mountain?" Marisole asked. Kaeli bended forward to see.

"Mostly forest thought there is a little town in them some where. I think it's call Boulevard." Kaeli said. Marisole pursed her lips.

"And what makes you think that person who stole the gem is in the Mountains?" Marisole asked. Kaeli gave her a strained look. She hesitated.

"Well the man who took it headed towards the mountains." Marisole sighed.

"And you honestly think he's still there after months. He probably went through there because he thought you wouldn't follow him in the mountains. It's very dangerous and with the way your family is Kaeli I highly doubt you would have the strength to get to him, no offense." Kaeli stayed silent. "Since he went through the mountains the chances that he is either very stupid or a wizard are very high because he would need protection." Kaeli nodded.

"I suppose you're right. How did you figure all of this out?" Kaeli asked. The others glanced over at Marisole.

"I observe and I think." She said simply. "Let me continue." She added. Kaeli nodded and held her arms close to her. "The case is strange enough. After all I'm surprised you didn't notice that the thing your mother wore around her neck was actually an object full of black magic. You said she started to act strange after she saw your grandfather. You didn't suspect him." Kaeli seemed horrified by what she had jus said.

"Marisole... Nathaniel trailed off.

"You honestly think we would suspect my grandfather!" She said. Marisole stared at her.

"You also haven't given us a description of the gem-

"I apologize for Marisole's attitude. It must still be big she had yesterday night." Nathaniel grabbed on to Marisole's shoulders.

"I thought you said you felt better." Iris said in annoyance. Marisole said nothing. She took the map and rolled it up. She then closed the book.

"I'll be waiting outside if you want me." She turned and headed towards the doorway. Nathaniel turned back to Kaeli.

"I'm sorr-

"Don't apologize you did nothing." She said. She sighed.

"I think we should get going." Kaeli nodded.

"That would be good."

* * *

"I underestimated her." Kaeli said. Gual nodded as he looked at he empty room. Chains sat on the ground.

"I told you not to. Marisole is deadly, she's smart and powerful, you can see it by this. She managed to find the family and free them and we didn't even know about it until they left."

"Do you think she'll tell them about it." Kaeli crossed her arms and glanced up at Gual. He shook his head.

"No, she'll want to investigate more, she has always been a curious one." Kaeli smirked and turned.

"Good, now come on we have work to do. "


End file.
